I Want You
by SiempreCrystalClear
Summary: Today was the day, I had been begging for him to make love to me for forever. EXB LEMON!


Today was the day, I had been begging for him to make love to me for forever. I was ready. I took a final look at myself in the mirror, and then proceeded to the bedroom.

"Are you okay baby?" Edward asked me gently. His voice was so soft, so warming to me. It made my stomach tingle.

"Of course," I replied, a smile slightly appearing on my face turning into a full blown grin.

I slowly came to sit next to him on the bed. He was looking gorgeous, with only boxer shorts on. I was wearing a black camisole and booty shorts. He leaned in slightly toward me to kiss

my forehead.

"You feel so good," I told him. I turned to face him and bend to have his lips meet mine. He took my face in his hands slowly as I worked my hands through his hair. We started kissing

passionately, his tongue then met mine softly, entered my mouth. His lips tasted sweet, like peppermint. I broke off our kiss for a minute.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered to him quietly, even though we were the only ones there.

"I love you too Bella, so much," He told me. It was then when he slowly started to kiss me again, and began to pull at my shirt. I let go of him so that he could pull it off. I sat there in my

black bra, with shocks going through my entire body. I laid down as he came on top of me. His breath was sweet too. I reached around to unhook my bra, exposing myself to him. I then

moved to my hips, as he assisted me in pulling my shorts off to my ankles. I then kicked them to the other side of the room. I felt him down to his belly button and started sliding his boxer  
shorts down.

"Mmmm," he murmured to me as we lay there naked. Our kisses were now getting fast and urgent. My heart was racing. I could hear his breath panting. I let out a small sigh of pleasure.

"Edward…" I huffed out. He started to put his soft hands on my breasts, which made them tingle inside. A wave of rush blew through me. My fingers were tracing his body from his neck

line down to his hips. He groaned my name and started to kiss my neck. I could feel myself getting excited as he touched me all over.

"Please, come inside me," I whispered to him. "Edward...Edward," I could feel myself getting more and more wet. He was gentle and soft, and slowly pushed himself as far as he could

into me. I felt a wave of pleasure come over me again. This time, though, it was stronger. He groaned loudly from the feeling. We were now getting into a rhythm, slow. He was grinding

his hips against mine, it was intense. I ground mine back, and I heard him gasp. He growled sexily to me as I moved faster against him. I could feel myself coming on quick.

"Edward, I'm coming," I told him.

"Me too," he said back, "Please Bella, please don't stop now. I'm almost there…" I rode him as hard as I thought I possibly could as I kissed him with passion. In return, he moaned my

name lightly and sucked on my bottom lip, making energy flow from my mouth down all through me.

"Edward," I cried out. I felt so close, I had never experienced this before but I still knew. Pulse flew through my body as I felt a big rush of pleasure run through every muscle. My breath

was panting, like Edward's. His heart beat on my chest. My muscles were beginning to tense up from my after climax phase.

"Bella..." he moaned. I felt a brief sharp pain and felt his breathing almost stop. He had orgasmed, right after me. I was still panting.

"I want you," I murmured, "I need you."

"You are so beautiful." He said to me as he kissed the trail of my neck. He went from my neck down to my belly button.

"More." I told him, "Please, more." by then he had pulled out of me. He got up off of me, for only a moment to move down. He started to kiss from my belly button down. His puffy soft lips

licked me all over in circles. I could feel myself getting wet again.

"Mmmmm," I moaned, in pure heaven. He started to suck on my clit, it made me crazy.

"Baby, you are beautiful," He told me in midst of licking and kissing.

"Please, don't stop now. I'm coming..." I whispered. My body was crazy with excitement. He continued to lick me, god his tongue was good at it.

"Edward..." I cried his name out. I was about to come inside of me. He licked me harder, which made me come. It was like a bursting inside of me with excitement. Thrill rushed through

me and my muscles began to spasm after all the release in energy.

"I want you so bad," he said as he pulled up to me again. He kissed my lips delicately.

**Please review! It would mean a lot!**


End file.
